Love In A Potion!
by MagicMikey64
Summary: Who knew you could find love in a potion? What happens when Misty is able to read Ash's mind when she drinks a potion by accident in Professor Oak's lab? AAML Read and review!


**Hey folks! This is a one-shot just an idea that suddenly came up in my head that I just had to make into a fanfic. Thank you all for my reviews on my other stories! Now on with this story...**

**Love In A Potion!**

Once Upon A Time...

Within The Kanto Region...

There Was A Peaceful Little Town Known As Pallet...

And In Pallet Was A Laboratory Belonging To None Other Than Professor Oak...

And Inside That Laboratory Is Where This Story Begins...

And So We Join Misty Talking To Professor Oak About Some Kind Of New Drink?

"Hey, Professor! It's me, Misty!" Misty yelled walked up to the Professor who looked like he was asleep on his job.

"Hmm...? Ah! Hey Misty! Glad you could come." Professor said realising he had fallen asleep.

"Yes I have that new drink for you to test out. You see I'm running a survey to see if anyone likes it, I've decided if more people like it I'm gonna start selling it in shops but, if noone likes it then it's back to the drawing board."

"Since when did you start making drinks Professor?" Misty said giving the Professor a quizical look.

"Well... I was out in a bar with Professor Birch You know him don't you? Well anyway... we were having a pint of beer chatting away when Birch suddenly said 'I bet even we could make better drinks than this!' and I said 'well if we had a competition there's no doubt my drink would be better!' then it just happened from there we set off to our labs and started on making a new drink and well... we're both surveying our drinks to see if others like it."

"Hmm nice tale, so where is this new drink?"

"Over there in that room. Oh and please make sure you don't drink the potion I'm still testing!"

But it was too late Misty had already drunken the wrong one. But none of them noticed.

"Mmm... not bad I'll give it a 7/10 nice job Professor! Well I better be going I promised Ash I'd meet him back at his house when I was finished."

And with that Misty was off with a dash.

Meanwhile still with the Professor...

"Oh no!!! She drank the potion... Gotta warn her!" Professor said rushing to his phone.

Over with Ash & Misty...

"So Mist, how did the drink testing go?"

"Hey it wasn't half bad I rated it 7/10 what did you rate it?"

"5/10 it was half and half for me it was good but was bad aswell..."

"So Ash... what do ya want to do?"

"Go to Pallet Beach if you want to?" Ash's Mom Delia interrupted.

"Good idea, Mom!"

"Yeah, sounds good let's go, Ash!" She said dragging him away. Misty was eager to get there she didn't know why but she always felt happy around water. But right now she was feeling more happy than usual. Why would she be feeling this happy? Was it maybe because she was alone with Ash? It could be...

So they were now at the Beach both in their swimsuits (A/N: Honestely I'm not very good at describing so make up in your mind what they are wearing ok?), Ash was relaxing and Misty swimming out in the water. Ash took a glance at Misty. _'Wow... Misty looks so beautiful...' _He saw Misty blush scarlet. "Err... Misty you okay?" "What... did you just say?" "I said are you okay?" "No, before that." "But... I didn't say anything before that..." "Hmm... never mind then..." _'I could have sworn he called me beautiful... Ah, must have been my imagination!'_ She thought.

Later that day in the Ketchum residence...

"So it's getting dark Misty you wanna stay over for the night?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Yeah, can I use the phone? I need to let my sisters know."

"Yeah of course, can't leave your sisters not knowing what is going on can we now?" Mrs. Ketchum said and then walked back into the Kitchen.

Just as Misty got to the phone...

_RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL PHONE CALL! RING RING RING! RING RING RING!_

"Misty could you answer that?" Mrs. Ketchum yelled from the Kitchen.

"Okay." Misty yelled in response.

"Hello, Ketchum residence, Misty speaking who is it?"

"Ah, just who I needed to speak with. Misty it's me Professor Oak."

"Oh hi! What's up Professor?"

"Well ya know you came over earlier today to try out my new drink?"

"Err... yeah?"

"Well turns out you had some of my test potion instead of my new drink."

"How does that affect me?"

"Well it's still in it's test stages but what it's supposed to allow you to do is hear the thoughts of people. But only people your really close to."

"Ah, that must explain what happened earlier at the beach... WAIT A MINUTE HE REALLY DID SAY THAT! ... well he thought it at least."

"Is everything okay in there Misty?" Mrs. Ketchum yelled from the Kitchen.

"Yeah, fine!"

"Well, okay! By the way who's on the phone?"

"It's just Professor Oak."

"Ah, okay!"

"Misty I'm slightly confused... what happened at the beach?"

"Well I was swimming and Ash was lying on the beach and I thought I heard him say something... but he says he didn't say anything so I must have heard him thinking..."

"That must have been the case. But just letting you know what you did and it should wear off in 24 hours."

"Okay... wait did you say that it only works on people I'm really close to?"

"Yes..."

"Does that mean I'm really close to Ash?"

"I would think so I guess..."

"Woah... okay Professor thanks... bye!"

"Bye now!"

_'Whoa... this is almost too much to handle... Ash thinks I'm beautiful?!?... well no point dwelling on it I'll think more about it tomorrow.' _Misty thought.

Later that evening Misty called her sisters and they approved and then they had dinner and after dinner...

"Mom, Misty can sleep in my top bunk if she wants tonight."

"Sounds good Ash." Misty said. _'Yes! I get to spend more time with Ash!'_

"Okay bed time kids!" Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Okay, Mom!"

Half an hour later... Ash is fast asleep but Misty is wide awake...

Suddenly...

_'God Misty... I love you... Everything about you!'_

That was enough to make Misty blush completely...

_'Whoa... Ash... L-loves... me??? This is wwwaaaayyy too much to handle!' _Misty thought.

_'M-Misty... like an angel... wish I could hold you... if only you would feel the same... too nervous to tell...'_

This startled Misty and it made her fall off the bunk and onto her backside and also made her blush madly. She tried to get up while rubbing her butt where it hurt.

_'What the hell?!? He says I'm like an A-angel?!? He wishes he could hold me?!? Thinks I don't feel the same?!? And he's too nervous to tell me?!?'_

The thud woke Ash up.

"Huh? Misty you alright?" Ash said with a concerned look on his face.

"Err... yeh I'm f-fine." Misty couldn't stop herself she was crying tears of joy. She couldn't believe Ash loved her back.

"Yeah and I'm Santa.... seriously Misty... whoa! Misty are you okay? Come here Mist." He brought Misty into a hug.

She didn't resist instead she just cried into his chest.

"Now... tell me what's wrong?"

"N-nothing..."

"Sure... that sure sounds like nothing... you know you can tell me anything Mist."

"B-but... well okay answer me one question... How do you feel about me?"

"W-well... I... err l-like you... scratch that... I really... I can't say it..." _'Wh-why is she asking me?!? What should I say?!? Should I tell her the truth?!? I'm not sure...'_

"You know you can tell me anything too..."

_'Alright I've been bottling this in too long! I'm going to tell her, here goes...' _"A-alright... I r-really l-like y-you..."

And with that knowledge she threw herself at Ash and put her hands around his neck.

Ash was surprised at first but made no attempt to resist and instead hugged her back wrapping his arms around her waist.

After what seemed like forever they broke the hug.

"Now it's my turn to ask the question... Why did you ask?"

"W-well I just wanted confirmation..."

"WHAT? You already knew?!? Who told you? I bet it was Brock..."

"Wait! Ash! It wasn't Brock I found out myself..."

"But how? I'm not THAT obvious am I?"

"No your not obvious... let me explain then maybe you'll understand..."

So she explained what happened earlier that day, about her drinking a test potion instead of the new drink, what the test potion does, what she heard Ash think at the beach and what she heard Ash think while he was asleep.

"...Wow... I believe what you just said because there's no way I'm that obvious..."

"B-but A-Ash did you really m-mean what you were thinking? D-do you really love everything about me? Do you really think I'm like an angel? And wish you could hold me? And think I don't feel the same? And all along were you completely nervous to tell me?"

"Firstly, yes I love everything about you, also yes, you always look like an angel... without the wings heheh... and also yes I take any opportunity I get to hold you but it's never enough for me... and yes I'm sure you don't feel the same... and yes all along I was completely nervous to tell you how I feel out of fear of rejection. So... put me out of my misery... do you or do you not feel the same way...?

Misty didn't answer she just sat there staring at Ash. Tears started forming in her eyes again... "Oh... Ash... Of course I feel the same way... I love you! I always have and always will love you! Come here you!"

Misty yet again threw her arms around Ash's neck but this time tighter than last time. Ash responded immediately doing the same as he did last time he wrapped his arms around her waist except tighter.

They gazed into each others eyes...

"Misty Waterflower, I love you!"

"And... Ash Ketchum, I love you too!"

And with that they leaned their faces in closer together until their lips touched in a passionate kiss they both felt their bodies tingle with what felt like electricity. They stayed like that arms round each other, eyes closed, and lips touching until they both needed breath. They broke apart and panted heavily.

"Wow..." They both said in unison while staring into one another's eyes...

Without saying another word their lips met the others but this time it was filled with all the years they have spent apart... all that passion, all that want for the other, all that desire, was released into this one kiss. Ash's tongue grazed Misty's lip asking for entry which with no hesitation she granted. And now they were at it tongues battling for domination. Until they needed breath. When they broke apart they just sat there gazing into one anothers eyes... holding one another tightly... they would now be with each other until they died and went up into heaven... but for them this was heaven.

"I love you Mist"

"I love you too Ashy"

They just sat there staring into the others eyes, arms around each other and they didn't really care what time it was... all that mattered was they were together... finally.

**That's it this one-shot is now finished!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it and please do review it only takes a minute.**

**Let me know in your review if you would like a sequel and I may consider one.**

**Also new on my Valentine Reunion fanfic Chapter Three is coming within the next few days!**

**So please watch out for that fanfic!**

**If you have any other ideas for a fanfic please go to my profile page and click send message and tell me your idea and I'll consider putting that into a fanfic!**

**Thanks again for reading now it's up to you... goodbye until next time!**


End file.
